1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to automated response systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically responding to end user inquiries over a communication network with a customized response.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous telemarketing solutions and campaign methods in use today. Many of these campaigns employ tactics which annoy end users with unsolicited and undesired cold call sales messages, either live or via short message service (SMS). Conversely, end users frequently place calls or SMS inquires in response to advertisements or public notices only to be placed on indefinite hold or sent through confusing computerized menu choices. The end result is often wasted time and excessive communication charges. Furthermore, the various companies and agencies placing advertisements or public notices may suffer cost inefficiencies from contacting end users that have no interest in their particular products or services. Also, there may be numerous end users which are interested in a particular service or product that are not contacted because their telephone numbers are listed in “Do Not Disturb” or “Do Not Call” databases.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for implementing inquiry callback and information update services wherein end users can proactively choose to be contacted and wherein the inefficiencies of placing end users on-hold or in automated message queues are minimized.